


Alitaptap ver. 2

by CrejaPatata



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireflies, Fluff, Improving na yung ilog pasig kaya, Kunwari di na mabaho yung Ilog Pasig, M/M, Malacanan, Stressful ang maging Presidente anerbe
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alitaptap ver. 2 ft.  President!Aguinaldo and Executive Secretary!Mabini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alitaptap ver. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/gifts).



Bihira lamang magpatawag ng emergency meeting kasama ang gabinete si Presidente Emilio Aguinaldo, at hindi niya gagawin ito kung alam niya na hind kailangan. At ngayon, kailangang kailangan na sila ng bansa.

Kasalukuyang nasa state of calamity ang isang malaking bahagi ng Mindanao at ito ang kasalukuyang pinag-uusapan ng gabinete. Ang problema nga lang ay kaninang umaga pa sila nagpupulong at ngayo’y lagpas alas-otso na ng gabi ay mukhang wala pa rin silang maisip na paraan upang masolusyonan ito. Kitang-kita sa mga pagmumukha ng iilan sa mga Department Heads ang pagod at ang pagnananais na ito’y matapos sa lalong madaling panahon. Ngunit mahirap solusyonan ang isang problemang halos lahat ay may nais na ibigay na solusyon.

Si Pedro Paterno at Felipe Buencamino ay nais na makipag-diyalogo sa mga rebelde, habang ang mainiting ulong Heneral na si Antonio Luna ay kanina pang resbakan ang mga rebelde gamit ang mga bagong armas na kamakailan lamang ay nakuha ng bansa. Matinding pag-kontra naman ang ginagawa dito ni Ysabel pagkat kailangan pa nilang isipin kung mas makabubuti ba ang mga armas na ito mas nakakasama. Na siya rin namang babalik sa usapang makipag-diyalogo sa mga rebelde.

Sumasakit na ang ulo ni Emilio at kung hindi pa sila makakisip ng maayos na solusyon ay sa malamang aabot na ng kinaumagahan na mas maraming sibilyan ang mararamay sa mga kaguluhang ito.

“Mga binibini’t ginoo.” Sa kaniyang boses ay nagsitigil ang magugulong usapan at lahat ay tumingin sa kaniya. “Malinaw na walang patutunguhan ang ating mga diskusyon. Magpaginga muna tayo saglit. Hindi makatutulong sa Inang Bayan ang ating pagaargumento.” Hindi na naghintay ng kahit anong uri ng pag-acknowledge sa kaniyang sinabi ang Presidente bago tumayo at lumabas ng kuwarto.

* * *

 

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, gaya nga ng sabi ng isang kanta, ngayo’t magdi-Disyembre na. Ngunit kahit ito’y hindi makakatulong sa pagka-claro ng ulo ni Emilio.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng marami ay maroon pa ring mga parte ng Maynila na kahit papano’y ligtas sa ingay at gulo na kalimiting nakadikit sa mga siyudad. Kabilang na dito ang Malacañan, partikular ang parte ng palasyo na nakaharap sa Ilog Pasig.

Umupo si Emilio sa upuang sadyang inilagay para sa mga nais panoorin ang Ilog Pasig, sumandal sa upuan, at napapikit.

“Magandang ideya ang pamimigay ng kahit kaunting pahinga sa iyong gabinete, Señor Presidente.”

Hindi na kailangan pang buksan ni Emilio ang mga mata upang makilala ang may-ari ng boses. May pagod na ngiti ito sa kaniyang bibig habang siya’y sumagot nang, “Mas magandang ideya sana ang pagkakaroon ng mas mabisang solusyon sa pagtutugis sa mga rebelde, Kalihim Tagapagpaganap.”

Mahinang pagtawa ang sumagot sa kaniya at binuksan ni Emilio ang kaniyang mga mata upang tingnan ang papalapit na lalaking naka-upo sa isang wheelchair. Walang iba kundi si Apolinario Mabini.

“Pole,” ani ni Emilio, kompidenteng na walang nakaririnig, at kung mayroon man, ay mga PSG lamang ito, at ginagawa lamang nila ang kanilang trabaho. “May ideya ka ba kung ano maaari nating hakbang dito sa problema nati’ng ‘to?”

Hindi muna sumagot si Mabini, pagka’t kahit si Emilio ay nagtatanong sa kaniya ay wala naman dito ang kaniyang atensyon. Bumuntang hininga ang abugado at kinuha ang isa sa mga kamay ni Emilio at ito’y inilapit sa kaniyang mga labi.

Napatigil ang Presidente at napalingon kay Mabini. Halata sa mga mata nito ang pagkagulat, hindi lamang dahil sa paghalik ni Pole sa kaniyang mga kamay, ngunit sa dahilang marahil ito ang unang panahong isa sa kanila ay nakagawa ng bagay na ito sa labas ng kaniyang opisina o di kaya’y kuwarto.

Kay simple man ng gawi ay mukhang sapat na ito upang ma-klaro ang pag-iisip ni Emilio at para bang ibang klase ng pagkalma ang dumaloy sa kaniya.

Kinuha nito ang kamay na kanina lamang ay hinalikan ni Apolinario at idinikit sa kaniyang pisngi. Nagkatitigan sila ni Apolinario at wari bay ang kaniyang makinis na pisngi at napakabait na pagmumukha tila naging ala-santo sa mga ilaw na pumapaligid sa— teka, ilaw?

Mukhang pareho ang iniisip ng dalawa, pagka’t halos sabay ang kanilang pagtingin sa kanilang kapaligiran.

Mga munting ilaw, paikot-ikot at pumapalibot sa kanila.

“Alitaptap,” ani ni Mabini, nakangiti. “Kayganda.”

Sa Kawit pa huling nakakita si Aguinaldo ng alitaptap, at kahit nakapagtatakang biglang nagkaroon ng alitaptap sa kanilang paligid ay mas nabibighani pa siya kay Apolinario at sa epekto ng ilaw sa kaniya kaysa sa mga alitaptap mismo.

“Oo nga. Napakaganda.”

* * *

BONUS:

“Pacoooooo tulungan mo ako.”

“Rusca, ikaw ang nagpalaya sa mga alitaptap ni Jose. Pwede kitang tulungan sa paghahanap, ngunit ikaw ang kailangan magbalik nito sa garapon na pinakialaman mo.”

“Paco naman e.”

“Bilisan mo na kung ayaw mong mahuli tayo ni Heneral.”

 


End file.
